


【KK】原来是魅魔啊14

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊14

健次郎在丛林里跳来跳去，堂本光生在管中豹背上大呼小叫，光一慢慢走在剛身侧，觉得自家老爹这副没出息的样子简直是太丢人了。

甚至捂上了眼睛。

“喂，你这样就没法看路了。”剛看着光一的举动，边笑边把他遮住眼睛的手拉了下来。

“五十多岁的时候我就在想，在我们两个里面，到底谁是谁爹。”光一特别心累地叹了口气。

堂本光生在白精灵里面都算是小个子，骨骼比光一这个混血暗精灵更加纤细，整个人显得小了一圈，再加上他今年不过六百岁，还是一副年轻人的模样，如果光一几天没刮胡子，的确是后者更显沧桑一些。

光一的性格和堂本光生比起来，简直要沉稳太多了。

也难怪暗精灵会产生这样的疑惑。

三十岁的时候，光一就长得比堂本光生要高了，当年他也不过是个小少年，堂本光生惹了祸都要光一去收拾，现在儿子都这么大了，当爹的真是越活越回去了。

“我觉得吧，要是光生先生不是这样的人，也就不会有你的出生了。”剛却有不一样的看法。

若是那样的话，或许会诞生一个纯血统的白精灵堂本光一，循规蹈矩地长大，循规蹈矩地在孔克珠岛上生活，结婚生子，过完自己平淡的一生，不会刚成年就离开孔克珠岛，在无尽海诸岛上游荡，也就不会与我相遇，成为这么亲密的伙伴。

若是那样的话，或许我永远也解不开忘忧草药剂的桎梏，魅魔的血脉和德鲁伊的血脉将继续冲突下去，直到有一天我再也受不了这样的折磨，就此结束生命也说不定。

或许不会这样极端，但我也会越来越离群索居，痛恨着自己的血统，痛恨着自己的父母，痛恨着这个世界。

我既不属于德鲁伊，也不属于魅魔，我是孤独的第三者，而光一，你与我一样，是游离在两个群体之外的人。

虽然我们种族不同，没有一种血脉近似，但我们是同类。

我庆幸遇到了你，让我重新了解了自己的另一半血统，不再以魅魔的身份为耻，让我能有自信，以另外一种面孔行走在这尘世间。

“嘛，也是，那样我就不会遇到你了。大概会作为一个循规蹈矩的白精灵，循规蹈矩地过完一生吧。”光一特别感慨。

与剛心中的想法不谋而合。

暗精灵说出这句话之后，剛就觉得心里某个柔软的部分被轻轻撞击了一下，不是因为话语里惊人的默契，而是光一说话的语气，透着满满的遗憾——

如果今生没有遇到你，将是多么遗憾的一辈子。

从来没有谁像光一一样，认为遇见剛是自己最大的幸运，剛也从来没有和什么人建立过如此深厚的羁绊。对于从前的他来说，过于亲密的关系意味着危险，最终的结果就是自己杀死对方，不论是无心还是有意。

光一的出现，带来了“七日之约”，也彻底推翻了剛对于人际关系的偏见。一切都是新鲜的，剛正在学着如何跟人和谐相处，学着维持这种亲密的关系，习惯于每天这种关系带来的新感觉，新发现。

目前而言，感觉还不坏。虽然中间夹杂着很多的不知所措。

比如为什么自己非常想抱着光一睡觉。

比如为什么光一会说出“今晚月色真美”这样的话。

比如为什么总是有“如果我们成为恋人”这样的假设入侵脑海。

比如为什么自己不反感这样的想法……

恋人的话，没有爱情没办法成为吧。

可是爱情，不是一种值得去相信的东西啊。

否则，也不会诞生下我这个错误了……

因为相信爱情的德鲁伊，不会选择去找魅魔。

至少现在剛是这样理解的。

“是啊……”剛的回答有些心不在焉，健次郎头上趴着潘，背上背着堂本光生，向前面跑远了。

只剩下他们两个漫步在茂密的丛林中，各自想着心事。

兽语呢喃，鸟鸣阵阵。

上午的阳光正好。

 

一天前。

堂本光生被敲门声吵醒以后，就听见了外面隐约传来了“不老泉村”这个词。

在他心里，“不老泉村=甘露草=美味”。所以连半秒钟的犹豫都没有，他马上打开房门问自己可不可以去，根本没管鸡窝一样的头发和外面到底是什么气氛。

他说完话，餐厅里果然陷入了一阵令人尴尬的沉默。

话题终结者，不外如是。

“我们现在就要跟你们走吗？”还是剛打破了沉默，光一正磨牙呢没工夫说话。

“不必。我们只是信使，还需要去下一个村子传讯，你们一个星期之内赶到就可以。”然后两个御巫礼貌地行了一个礼，就关门离开了。

“扣——酱——？”堂本光生盯着光一，语气里充满了威胁。

他儿子不吭声。

“你看看你连我和你同行你都不允许你真是长大了居然开始嫌弃你老爹了小剛我告诉你他四十二岁的时候还……”

“好了！你可以去！行了吧？！”堂本光生的唠唠叨叨被光一的怒吼打断了，剛甚至有些遗憾，我还想听听光一四十二岁的时候怎么了呢。

青春期的小少年，都有哪些烦恼？

总之，收拾妥当后，第二天一早，光一心不甘情不愿地带着自家老爹上路了。

孔克珠岛本身也没多大，剛还想沿途收集一些植物的样本和种子，丰富一下他的德鲁伊笔记，于是经过商议，他们一行三人决定步行去往岛屿中部的不老泉村。

清晨出发，大概黄昏时分能到达。

时隔近一个月之后，堂本光生终于再一次踏出了家门，这也意味着，孔克珠岛的噩梦，又要来了。

 

到达不老泉村的时候太阳还没落山，也让剛能看清这个村子的全貌。

德鲁伊当即就被震撼得说不出话来。

孔克珠岛上生长着无尽海域范围内唯一的一棵扶桑榕树，这种树是现存已知物种中生长范围最大的植物，因为个头太大，对土壤和环境的要求也非常苛刻，偶尔有种子飘到别的地方生根发芽，也会因为太冷太干燥或者土地的营养不够而长不了多大就夭折。

扶桑榕树的寿命长达几十万年，只有孔克珠岛上的这一颗，因为生长在不老泉附近，才得以存活至今。

整棵树的直径将近五百米，巨大得超乎想象的树冠遮天蔽日，扶桑榕树并不特别高大，树高不到一百五十米，但无数密密麻麻的气生根让以主干为核心，半径十公里的范围之内，都是这一棵树。

村子建立在大树之上，地面被扶桑榕树纠结缠绕的树根占满，村民们都将房子搭在了树上，一百米一下住的是普通村民，一百米以上住的是王族和大御巫的直系属下，而精灵王的宫殿和大御巫本人的寓所，则在扶桑榕树的最顶端。

这个白精灵组成的岛屿上，由大御巫和精灵王联合执政。

不老泉村即是岛屿上的首府。

至于为什么叫不老泉村而不叫扶桑榕树村，是因为主干附近的这一眼泉水，本身是比扶桑榕树更神奇的存在。

“虽然能亲眼见见不老泉我挺高兴的，但是，光一，这路也太他妈难走了吧！”剛声音黏糊糊地抱怨着，为了保护扶桑榕树吸收营养的树根，村子里的居民们不仅不会在地面上建房屋，连铺路都选择刚摘下来柔软、晾晒一天以后就坚硬无比的藤蔓植物编织成可以并排行走两个人的长地毯一样的小路，贴合着树根的形状铺好，等到藤蔓彻底干燥，就是一层完美的树根保护壳。

唯一的缺点，就是对于走在上面的人极其不友好，高高低低崎岖不平，深一脚浅一脚不说还曲折到了一个令人发指的程度，从小就走在上面的白精灵们都习以为常，连十来岁的小不点都能健步如飞地在上面奔跑。

就是苦了第一次走这种路的剛。

在第三次差点扭了脚之后，他终于忍不住出声抱怨了。

“后面还有更难走的呢……”前面的光一头都没回，向前跨了两三步后就站在了一个平台上。

剛跟在他后面站上平台，看见眼前的场景，明白过来为什么对方会说“后面还有更难走的”。

当即就垮了脸。

他们已经走到了接近树干的位置，这回路变成了吊桥，用另一种更加纤细的藤蔓编制而成，这种植物有很强的的柔韧性，即使干燥之后也不会变硬，吊桥一段一段，蜿蜒向上，走在吊桥上的村民们都熟稔地互相打招呼，不时传过来孩子们的笑声。

健次郎踏着柔软的步子窜到了树上，堂本光生还在豹子背上向下面招手，“快上来，还能赶上议事堂的晚饭呢！我先走一步了！”说完就趴在管中豹耳朵边上嘀咕一阵，它欣然点头，带着潘和堂本光生消失在了密密麻麻的枝干中。

“议事堂是哪？”剛试探着走上吊桥，这里跟利特村不一样，吊桥上白精灵不少，他可做不出来继续让光一背着他这种事情，刚才走在那条破路上跌跌撞撞的模样已经被很多路过的白精灵暗中笑话了，这些人不仅有些鄙视剛魅魔的血统，还嘲笑他笨手笨脚的模样。

要是这些家伙看见他趴在别人的背上，指不定要怎么指指点点呢，这样做，怎么看怎么觉得是比恐高还要丢人一百倍。

他宁可自己走上这个晃悠悠的吊桥，跟光一闲扯转移注意力，不要把目光过多的放在脚下的藤蔓编织物以及通过缝隙能瞧见的地面上。

“议事堂是各村村长和保长前来述职的地方，”光一一边在前面向上走一边给他解释，“这棵扶桑榕树是中空的，里面被盖了五十来层，议事堂在第三十二层，那儿还有个食堂的功能，给来自岛各地的村长和保长提供三餐，偶尔有不愿意做饭的不老泉村村民也可以去那里吃饭，半自助式，估计老爹这么猴急，是因为最近有甘露草做的甜点吧。”

“唔……甘露草的确挺好吃的。”剛回忆起那种甜滋滋中带着清新的味道，也有些向往，“吊桥是通往第几层的？”

不怪剛要这么问，他们现在已经走在离地面至少有二十米的高度上了，也到了剛能够承受的极限，他看见树干上开了好多道门，以为这个吊桥是通往某一道门的。

吊桥上是单行线，只准上，不准下，剛猜测，下去要走另外一条路，之所以是猜的，因为他没有探出头往两边看过，他不敢。

现在剛唯一的庆幸就是，虽然吊桥的藤蔓没有编制得那么密实，但好歹两侧的防护网挺高的，以他现在的身高，不踮起脚尖伸长脖子就看不见吊桥外面的风景。

正好，他也没有那个好奇心去看。

“我们要从一层往上爬，这条路是为了绕开某些魔兽迁徙的路线才搭起来的，有健次郎的弹跳力才能从外面上去。”光一又站上了一个平台，这一次跟地面上的那个不一样，不仅是圆形的，还在空中微微晃动着。

一直闷头赶路的暗精灵第一次回过了头，让出前面的路，“剛，你先来吧。”

“嗯？什么我来？”剛胆战心惊地站上那个平台，探头向下一看——

好长的一个大滑梯。

应该是由某种竹子被施了魔法后制成的，剖开一半，放大咒语让竹节膨胀到可以让一个人滑下去的大小，抛光内壁，将竹子连接起来，做了防水和防火处理，刚刚有一个白精灵的母亲抱着自己的小宝宝从滑梯上滑了下去，小家伙兴奋的尖叫声顺着滑梯一路向下。

“为为为什么要让我先来哇啊啊啊啊——”剛看着滑梯那个向下的倾斜度就一阵眩晕，他宁可走那种向下延伸的吊桥也不愿意滑这劳什子滑梯，万一扭断了脖子怎么办！还没等他提出抗议，就被光一一脚踹了下去。

“堂本光一你个王八蛋——！”躺着滑下去的魅魔一边尽量抬起屁股防止自己的尾巴根被磨秃，一边惨叫着骂人。

愤怒的声音因为距离的缘故变得小小的。

“啧。”光一咋舌，任你在这磨叽，就要造成交通堵塞了。

回头看一眼打猎归来排着队走上来的猎手们，光一也顺着滑梯滑了下去。

落到底部之后，就被魅魔拽到一边照着屁股狠狠地踹了一脚。

“你干什么——”光一差点蹦起来，拧过身子就看见踹了他一脚的人正眼泪汪汪地揉屁股，脸上的表情恨不得一口咬死他。

……呃，我想起来了，他这几天都没穿长袍，还有一条露在外面的尾巴来着。

后知后觉的暗精灵立马就怂了，这个……不会……磨破皮了……吧。

剛咬牙切齿地狠狠剜了光一一眼，从空间袋里掏出长袍罩在身上就头也不回的从缓冲池里爬出来向着树干上镶嵌的大门那里走去。

光一好像隐约瞥到一点，那条末端毛绒绒的尾巴耷拉着，靠近剛屁股的位置，好像有一小块油亮得有些过分……

 

“剛，我错了嘛。”

“滚。”

“我来帮你涂药吧？”

“滚。”

“你看不到背后啊我帮你吧？”

“滚滚滚滚滚滚——！”

在议事堂吃完晚饭，甘露草做的布丁也没让剛的心情好上半分，气哼哼地吃完晚餐，气哼哼地吃完饭后甜点，气哼哼地喝了一杯百花露，然后就拿着门牌来到了位于四十一层的客房里。

全程连个眼神都没甩给光一。

也不知道提供门牌和钥匙的那个白精灵是怎么想的，居然给了他一个只有一张双人床的房间。

剛进了门就把长袍脱下来摔在了地上，背对着光一盘腿坐到床上，从空间袋里掏出一小瓶药膏，挖出一团手向后伸去，给瘫在床上的尾巴上药。

因为看不到自己背后，药膏涂得并不均匀。

光一就是这时候恬着脸凑上来的。

意料之中地被嫌弃了。

魅魔拒绝了暗精灵的献殷勤，不仅如此，尾巴还烦躁地甩来甩去。

“我没考虑那么多嘛……咱们正好赶上去森林里打猎的猎手们回家的时间，我身后跟了至少三十个人，会造成堵塞的呀……”光一一边说话转移剛的注意力，一边慢慢往他身边蹭，一点一点地握上了那个沾满了药膏的尾巴根，攥在手里揉了揉。

一瞬间绷直了后背和尾巴，然后整个人就迅速软了下来，最敏感的地方被身后某个混蛋抓着，剛还可耻地发现，自己对这样半强迫的感觉并不排斥。

顺势就倒在了光一身上，“你个混蛋，哪有你这样的？连个垫子都不让我准备，一脚就把人踹下去了，真是没长尾巴的人不知道，毛都磨掉了，疼死了！”

与其说是抱怨和生气，其实剛黏黏糊糊的话更像是撒娇，虽然是语气十分恶劣的撒娇。

说话的人不自知，听话的人没察觉，他们从动作到对话，完完全全是已经谈了一段恋爱的小情侣之间才能做出来的举动。

“是是是，我错了，还生气吗？”光一一边随口对付着，一边把大部分的注意力都放在了手上。

随着药膏被吸收，缺失的那一片短绒毛逐渐长了出来，他却还是忍不住在摩挲那里，从粗细到手感，都太好了，光一觉得，如果剛允许的话，自己能这样玩上一天。

对于魅魔来说，这里就相当于猫咪的小下巴，狗子的耳朵根，是一个让她们欲罢不能的地方，虽然剛是个男人，但是敏感点跟那些胸大屁股也大的尤物没有任何差别。

本来剛也没有真的生气，只是耍性子居多，他压根不去想，为什么自己在光一面前越来越任性，明明之前独来独往的时候是个理智冷静的德鲁伊，跟光一相处的时间越长，反倒魅魔的性格越来越占上风了。

娇纵任性，为所欲为，难道跟忘忧草药剂的封印被解开有关系吗？

剛不知道。

现在他所有的感觉神经都集中在了尾巴根被人攥在手里的那一小块区域，剛无暇思考其他，燥热自心底一点点升起，染红了皮肤，染红了脸颊，半眯起已经开始向紫色过渡眼睛，情欲漫上眸子，喉咙里不自觉地发出了呻吟的声音，下身有了抬头的架势，腰肢本能地扭动，尾巴不安分地摇摆，末端膨大的部分时不时搔过光一两腿中间的地方。

正所谓擦枪走火，大战一触即发。

 

“剛，你说，喜欢是什么？爱又是什么？”

“怎么突然问这个？”

“就，突然想到了。”

“诶——难道因为咱俩正在做爱吗？”

“有可能……做爱和恋爱有差别吧？”

“废话！当然有差别了！”

“什么差别？”

“这个……我说不上来，反正有差别啦！”

“你还没回答我的问题呢！喜欢是什么？”

“……我不知道。你知道吗？”

“我知道我就不问你了。”

“哦。”

“你好敷衍啊我还想跟你探讨一下呢……”

“有他妈什么好探讨的！打炮就专心打炮，还是你跟我上着床心里其实想着别人，你对他有意思了不知道自己对他到底是喜欢还是爱，所以来找我讨主意了？告诉你老子不知道！知道也不应该在这个时候说！你要是再不动一动就换我来主导了！还省了我一个星期的冥想时间！”

剛烦躁极了，哪有做爱做到一半就停下来开始讨论这种在他看来甚至可以上升到哲学概念的问题啊！什么他妈喜欢和爱的，你这么上不上下不下地吊着我，还爱呢，我吃了你的心都有了！

赶紧换我来！看我不榨干你！

至于想到光一喜欢或者爱上了一个不是他的人的那点异样和不快，都被剛下意识地忽略了。

看着身下魅魔咬牙切齿的恼火模样，还有对方因为没到高潮而一直挺立抖动却不射出来的阴茎，听着剛说的那句“你要是再不动一动就换我来主导了！”光一下意识地打了个哆嗦，他可没忘，在船上的那一次由剛收敛再收敛的主导，都让他一直睡到第二天中午才醒，浑身酸疼无比，更不用说并不久远的过去，俩人缔结“七日之约”的那一次，那种醒过来后仿佛去了半条命的糟糕感觉了。

如果不伺候好这个祖宗，自己真的会被榨干的！

吞了口口水，光一一言不发，一个挺腰让自己的下体更加深入地埋进了剛的后穴，正好戳到了肠壁上的敏感点，让魅魔发出了一声爽到了极点的喟叹，也压下了因为即将发飙而被激活的魅魔血脉。

紫色从双眼中褪下去了，双手抓住了身下的床单，他的身体随着对方的动作，上下起伏。

门外，堂本光生一把捞回了想要窜到门把手上旋开进屋的潘，另一只手搂着健次郎的脖子，轻声哄着想要到爸爸身边的小海妖，“你主人在干重要的事情，我们就别去打扰扫他的兴了，走走走，咱们去外面，我知道有一种夜行魔兽只生活在这附近，它们的晶核很高级，绝对好吃，你觉得呢，健次郎？”

管中豹听着房间里的动静，就知道那两个人正在干什么事情，也就是潘这个小家伙还没见到过所以不明白，有空再解释给它听吧。

海妖精通“普罗透斯”的变幻魔法，它们变身之后，改变的不仅仅是外形，甚至还有血脉。举例来说，如果潘成年以后完全掌握了自己的天赋技能，它变成管中豹之后和健次郎交配，生下来的就是纯血统的管中豹，而不是什么的混血。

但也同样有限制，海妖跟所有魔兽一样，即便有了化形的能力可以变成智慧种族，也无法孕育智慧种族的血脉，这两者之间存在着打不破的法则，是再高深的魔法研究都无法破解的存在。

海妖的这个天赋技能也让它们拥有超越绝大部分魔兽的智慧，它们可以凭借观察和聆听掌握其他种族的生活习惯、交流方式，如果不是发声条件不允许，潘早就学会说话了。

每一次形变都会让海妖的智力呈爆发性增长，现在潘的心智，就已经跟人类十四五岁的孩子差不多了。

堂本光生的话引起了健次郎的兴趣，本来它打算到树林子里探险的，不过有晶核可以吃，那干嘛不去呢。

喉咙里“咕噜”一声，健次郎同意了堂本光生的提议，大脑袋往前一伸把潘顶在上面，跟着离开了走廊。

房间内的呻吟和喘息，还在继续。

 

夜已深，都是圆盘的双月渐渐向西偏去，位于扶桑榕树顶端宫殿的温室里，依旧灯火通明。

这里生长着整个孔克珠岛上最稀有的植物，有些甚至离开了不老泉就会立刻枯萎死去。

温室也同时是大御巫进行预言和占卜的地方。

扶桑榕树的果实，也被称之为“预言果”，一千年结出一颗，果实落地即会融化，融化后飞溅的汁液能腐蚀石板，在上面留下某些或重要或不重要的预言。

两天前，扶桑榕树的果实终于成熟了，留下了新的预言，就是这短短的几行字，不仅让精灵王和大御巫站在这里盯着石板商议了整整两天，也在预言刚刚形成之后，就让他们下定了将光一和剛召唤到这里来的决心。

“四种血脉，三个种族，两位同伴，一个契约。  
最后的希望，在世界的鄙夷中成长。  
东方，南方，西方，正中央，向北再向北。  
无尽海中的宝石，现在神明要将其拾起。  
如何让祂收回那只手，被抛弃的人们，带来救赎。”

精灵王瑟兰迪尔轻声念诵着这两天他已经背下来的预言，抬起头看向正在观星的大御巫。

“梅耶，你是怎么想的？”

“我只是庆幸，当初把堂本光一赶出了孔克珠岛。”大御巫回过身，声音空灵而轻柔，浅绿色的眸子一眼望不到尽头，又仿佛穿越了过去与未来，只为停留在此刻。

“天道轮回，万物终有其定数；因果循环，也许是未来决定着过去。是危机，是终结，还是新生呢。”大御巫继续观星，如梦呓般喃喃自语。

 

——TBC


End file.
